Pure Imagination
by Colorful Swirl King
Summary: When Harry was younger he used to see the world in such a beautiful and innocent way. In vivid color with things seen only by him, but it all changed when he entered the Wizarding World. Harry doesn't like it one bit. He would rather see what everybody else see's by looking through glasses then… That.
1. Chapter 1

Pure Imagination

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not owned my me and I make no money off of this.

Summary: When Harry was younger he used to see the world in such a beautiful and innocent way. In vivid color with things seen only by him, but it all changed when he entered the Wizarding World. Harry doesn't like it one bit. He would rather see what everybody else see's by looking through glasses then… That.

Harry in fact didn't really need glasses. He had perfect vision, when he was younger he lived in the beautiful mythical world of his mind. In there existed dragons, magic, werewolves, things he didn't know the name of, didn't even know existed, and with such vivid colors it hurt to look directly at the.

It all seemed to merge with his daily life making everything an adventure his boring plain chores, like cooking and cleaning, created food fairies and making little clouds and color. He saw the little spirit animals that followed everybody around. Harry saw the giraffe whose nose was so high up in the air that followed Petunia. The baby rhinoceros of Dudley's that followed his father's elephant trying to be like his role model. He never saw his animal not that he minded because he always had something following him around for the day.

The pain of his families hate lessened within the swirls of colors. The pain of their physical abuse didn't though he managed to ignore it when neon sparks fluttered around like fireflies and mythical creatures hovered around and tried to like his wounds. Eventually the swirl of colors brought something out of him, it brought out magic of his own, and with time he was able to heal his own wounds and make swirls of color.

It stopped though when the letters came. They reeked something so foul and so bland into the air it scared his beautiful world, but Harry was curious as to what the letters entitled.

And as they say curiosity killed the cat.

The Dursley's and Harry were in a shack, on an island, in the middle of a storm, on his birthday.

That wasn't too bad considering he got to see the ocean for the first time and he met this delightful gigantic jellyfish that was protecting the little shack. Then inside the shack were young sea critters that weren't old enough to handle the storm and some sea critters that were just too tired to. They were all very excited when he told them it was his birthday, they even threw him a little party giving him whatever knickknack they had in their pockets and singing him joyful tunes.

The minute the clock struck 12 though there was a pounding on the door. Critters fell silent, humans jumped out of their beds alarmed, Harry was just curious about the foul waves coming from the door.

Soon enough the door burst open and a tall giant of a man burst through. He was oozing disgusting waves of color. Harry never noticed all the sea creatures backing up to the wall looking sick and revolted.

When the giant man, Hagrid, told him he was going to take him somewhere magical he didn't look back.

He regrets that.

The Wizarding World was not beautiful and magical like the giant had promised. It was in fact bland and it seemed to puss out the same disgust thing the letters and Hagrid had. He could only barely keep himself from vomiting. Harry for the most ignored his surroundings and focused on keeping the food inside of himself. Nothing really stood out to Harry everything was just so… plain. Like the magic was taken out of it leaving the world at a lifeless beige.

In time his stomach settled and he was able to think straight. It was about the time Hagrid had taken him to a clothing store to get his uniform while the giant left to steady his own revolting stomach. The store was the same as the rest of the Wizarding World so far. Bland, tasteless, revolting, and boring. There was something different though a child that sat on the stool next to the one the shop keeper told him to sit in. The boy, Draco, seemed to have a spark of color around him and for the life of him, Harry couldn't figure out why. So, Harry listened, watched, and waited then Hagrid came and Draco started saying some rather rude things about him. Sure Harry was mad that this place wasn't as magnificent as the giant promised, but that didn't mean that Harry was gonna sit there and listen to that.

"Stop it that's mean," Harry was never one to be passive.

The other boy looked at him with barely concealed shock, and for a moment Harry saw a spark of the beautiful color that was missing in this world. The angry protest of Draco were picked a part and analyzed with a fine tooth comb, but Harry could still not figure out what the cause was. The fact that the boy wasn't speaking about himself didn't help. So, Harry asked the only reasonable thing he could think of to get the boy to speak about himself.

"Tell me about yourself."

Again the boy was shocked but he was quick to conceal it this time. Harry noticed a poof of a beautiful green come from the boy and stifled a smile. There were the beautiful colors he was looking for.

"Mr. Potter, you may go now," The shopkeeper told him as she handed him a bog of robes. Harry nodded politely before turning to the blond. "Well later Draco."

With that the short boy left to meet up with the kind giant never giving the blond a backward glance.

Later, when Harry was at home in the small cupboard under the stairs, he wonder about the world of magic. It was so different from what he knew it radiated disgust, contempt, contamination, and so many other thing's that Harry didn't know if he'd be able to stand it.

Harry uncounciously receached a hand out for a flutter of light to land on. Nothing came. Harry sat up with a start, they always looked at the lights they seemed to be forcing themselves into the corners of his room. The boy frowned and reached for them only for them to flinch away, he stopped reaching out. Hurt, he couldn't understand why would they...

The disgusting puke shades were stuck to him. Gripping at him and caressing him in it's fowl grip. Harry could've cried they would never come to him now... now that he was contaminated by this, he couldn't even find a word for this contamination.

"I'm sorry, " and Harry really didn't know what else to say.

AN: ...Yeah!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Pure Imagination

**Summary**:When Harry was younger he used to see the world in such a beautiful and innocent way. In vivid color with things seen only by him, but it all changed when he entered the Wizarding World. Harry doesn't like it one bit. He would rather see what everybody else see's by looking through glasses then… That.

**Disclaimer**: The one in the first chapter applies to all.

Ya know... Actually even I don't know... Whatever it'll work out.

* * *

Glasses were the only thing that kept them away. He only knew that because when he was younger a mist kept blocking his way. Teasing him by evaporating for only a second when he asked before coming back. The teachers thought he really had impaired vision so they told his relatives. That didn't go over well with them.

By the end of the day though his Aunt threw some bottle cap glasses at him and told him to wear them. Harry had never been so terrified in his life.

He kept the glasses though in some deep forgettable place of his cramped room. Never knew why but he was glad that he did now because Harry didn't want to see the rejection that was once his beautiful world nor did he want to see the ugly world that was the Magic World. Harry would rather see the colorless revolting world that it was then beautiful one that rejected him.

* * *

Harry didn't know which house he wanted. Slytherin or Gryffindor those were the two choices that hat had given him. The boy with color made it into Slytherin and the boy he met on the train wished for Gryffindor.

Harry really didn't know what he wanted, so in a panic he yelled for the hat to choose (in his mind, of course).

"If that's what you want then... **Slytherin**!"

Harry let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding before gently he took off the old, really old, hat and gave it to the stunned McGonagall. The young Slytherin never noticed the utter silence of the hall too caught up in his thoughts. Harry nervously took a seat at the table and forcefully shoved the thoughts of nobody wanting to befriend a freak like him. Nobody knew he was a freak here so he might be able to make friends here, right?

* * *

He didn't have friends. Not in Slytherin not in Gryffindor, nowhere. Nobody was going to befriend a little freak. It wasn't anything new he'd never had any friends before but... he thought he could maybe have been friends with Ron or maybe even Draco.

No. Freaks didn't have friends. That was rule number 32.

That didn't stop Harry from staring remorsefully at the walking away figures of the other first year Slytherins. They would've been friends or maybe just comrades. But Harry did something wrong again and now that blissful childish dream would never me.

Nobody would ever willingly be friends with a freak like him.

Draco snuck a glance at the boy-who-lived at felt a pang of remorse when he so the utter dejection and resignation on the smaller boys face. They could've been friends, but Harry found as a possible threat to the Slytherins because Snapes' rejection of the small boy, and from then Harry was found bullied by his fellow Slytherins. in and out of the house. Could've been friends, the best of them.

* * *

Harry stayed where he was feet spread apart lined with his shoulders hands behind his back head down. He'd gotten detention from his potions professor because he never noticed the slight difference in color between two very similar looking ingredients.

"Are you even listening too me Potter." His Head of House hissed at him. Harry nodded he had listened to his professor as he called him a dimwit and an utterly incompetent fool. The last Potter couldn't have worded it better himself.

"Then what, pray tell, did I just say." He smirked before setting his glare on the boy.

"You said that only an utterly incompetent idiot could mistake Dwizzle wood for Pinesap wood and that it all of my glory must have gotten to my head and turned me into a blubbering fool not that I wasn't one already." The lass said it without any anger, nor any hate, no the boy just stated it like a fact and to him it was.

Snape looked taken aback for a second before scowling, "Good now go scrub those cauldrons and when you're done write and three-foot long essay on what you did wrong." Harry nodded and went to complete his orders like a good little boy he never was.

* * *

By far Harry decided the most magical place in all of Hogwarts was the library. The books the adventures the stories it told about the world that made the life in Hogwarts so bland in comparison. It was nothing compared to...

He missed his old magic sometime... most of the time. Harry often wondered why it didn't see to exist here and why it was so murky here. There was the possibility it only existed in the muggle world, but out of all the Muggleborn first years he seemed like the only one that was disgusted by the magic. He could be wrong though and they just filled the gap with their friends.

That was another one of his musings. Somebody, Hagrid, said that his parents were great wizards and were by an insane psychopath. But from what he knew wizards don't interact with the muggle world so why would his parents be driving a car and how were they murdered if they gotten into an accident. Harry didn't really understand that.

* * *

... Did Harry change... I kinda feel like there's a difference between the two chaps... eh whatever. (shrugs) I blame on his loss of the only friend he had before Hogwarts ie the colors.


End file.
